


The Test

by dexterrrrr



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, more cute than romantic, s2 epi 2, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterrrrr/pseuds/dexterrrrr
Summary: Created this because I had an idea that  "Is This Batman?" tests existed in the Telltale world [how could  they not?] Anyway, this will be more cute than romantic, I believe. Also, this is roughly focused on my original plan but it evolved from being short to longer than I originally intended.
Relationships: John Doe & Bruce Wayne, John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Test

The abandoned train station was surprisingly quiet, despite housing a group of the loudest people you'd ever meet. Everyone scattered about, in their own areas. Bane with his men, Freeze with his cryogenically frozen wife, Nora, and Harley in her office, scowling as she stares out the window, glaring at Bane. The place was calmer than normal, possibly because they were awaiting Cat woman's goggles, Bruce reasoned. 

Bruce didn't care whether it was loud or quiet but he found the quiet easier to relax to. He felt relaxed, so much so that he even forgot the reason of him walking into John's little shack-like house, which he called the "Hahacienda." John sat on a wheelchair, which he most likely stole.

"Hey, Bruce, buddy, are you okay?" John asked as he noticed that Bruce stood in place. Bruce stared tiredly at John a little bit longer and he then nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for asking." Bruce replied, and John gave him a thumbs-up and a short nod. After the exchange, Bruce looked down and noticed the big box of alcohol on the floor. He picked a bottle up and glanced at John quizzically, not taking him for the type to drink heavily. As if John knew what Bruce's gaze meant, John answered.

"It's Bane's favorite. Helpful whenever you need to talk with him." Bruce nodded and murmered a small 'thank you' as he pocketed the strong alcohol. 

Bruce gave a small wave towards John and was about to leave, but, was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist. There was silence for a few moments until John spoke up, awkwardly laughing. 

"Hey uh, Bruce... This might be weird to ask but, can I take a picture of you?" John asked, nervous chuckling throughout as well as his hand slowly rubbing Bruce's wrist. 

Bruce was confused, especially because John had never asked if he could take a photo of Bruce. He usually just took one without asking; not that Bruce minded very much. Despite his confusion, Bruce nodded which caused John to let out a laugh as well as smile loudly. 

"Thank you, buddy!" John exclaimed, still with a loud smile on his face. Bruce merely shrugged. The photo was taken within a few seconds but the whole process took a few minutes. This was mainly because John couldn't decide which photo he liked better and, at least twenty photos made the process even longer.

Bruce didn't mind this though, he enjoyed spending time with John. Even if he felt dazed. Also, despite the real reason why Bruce was currently in the Pact, he grew fond of the interesting man with acid green eyes and his pine needle green hair. 

John occasionally glanced towards Bruce as he [John] tapped at his phone. What prompted this was the fact that John was currently inserting Bruce's photo into a, " Is this Batman?" test thing. He downloaded the app because he found it interesting. He obviously already scanned himself, Harley [somehow he got her on one of her less pissed days], Bane [he didn't really care], and Freeze [he was too busy with Nora to even notice]. The last thing to do was to scan Bruce, his best friend. 

He read that the thing was "calibrating" so he waited until it finished to see. As he was waiting for the thing, he looked up and noticed that Bruce was still there, and, he was in a slight daze. John lightly touched Bruce to "wake" him up. This caused Bruce's eyes to clear and him to look more alert. 

"Oh, sorry, John. It seems I overstayed my welcome?" Bruce said, a slight questioning tone in his voice. He scratched at his neck, clearly feeling awkward. Bruce made a short nod to John and was getting ready to leave, until John grabbed him again, this time, he wrapped his hand around Bruce's arm. 

"Nonono, you should stay, don't want you to go into a daze around the others!" John said as he awkwardly chuckled. At that, Bruce made a small smile and he felt his lips turn upwards. Bruce nodded and he looked around for a place to sit, deciding on sitting on the pallets, right next to John. 

John glanced back at his phone, still calibrating it said and he then looked towards Bruce. He was yet again in a daze with his eyes closed, just relaxing to the silence and the smells of home, tiny bit of pine, as well as a slight apple scent, all exuding from John. 

Bruce eventually fell asleep, leaning to the right, eventually, landing on John's shoulder. John lurched slightly to the side when Bruce first fell on his shoulder but he eventually got used to the new weight. He stopped himself from letting out a loud awkward chuckle but, a few chuckles got away. He continuously glanced back at Bruce, registering different things about him in his brain. 

He noticed the dark circles first, which were usually slightly obscured by the shadow of Bruce's hat. Bruce's hat was close to being off his head, about to fall behind Bruce. The dark circles would make John regret waking Bruce up so, he didn't wake Bruce up. 

The second thing he noticed was the surplus of scars that were on Bruce's arm, which usually hid under his sleeves. They were not self-caused but it still made Johm anxious for Bruce's safety. John rubbed Bruce's wrist again as he pulled down Bruce's sleeves, respecting his privacy. 

The third and final thing he noticed was Bruce's unkempt hair. Typically, Bruce's hair was well-kept but, since he wore the hat, his hair got ruffled. John brushed Bruce's hair down with his hand and discovered that his best friend's hair was super soft. He stroked Bruce's head some more and he laid a soft kiss on his forehead, not really knowing why but knowing it felt right. 

John stared at Bruce until he got a notification on his phone. He glanced at it, it read, "Batman: 99-100%." John looked at his phone and back to Bruce, knowing he could write it off as an error from a stupid app but, he'd be lying if he said it wasn't true. 

He didn't care though. 

He deleted the app [despite the fun he had with it], and he put his phone away. John looked back at Bruce and he hugged him. He didn't care whether his best friend was a bat or if they were even true friends, they could deal with that much, much later. 

The only thing John cared about right now was him and Bruce, no Batman and John, just John and Bruce. He hugged Bruce slightly tighter, not currently caring if the other man woke up. 

"I love you, Bruce... Don't ever forget that..." John said as he pressed another soft kiss to Bruce's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! I might write more Telltale Batman, we'll see. 😳


End file.
